


Kencan?

by Fanlady



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Elemental!Siblings, Gen, Miss typo, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: Taufan dan Gempa yang curiga pada sikap aneh Halilintar beberapa hari belakangan, memutuskan untuk memata-matai sang kakak sulung. /day 8 : prompt #13 “Stalker” dari Mimi Taufan dan prompt #14 “Arti Bunga” dari Miyu Valina Raggs





	

**“Kencan?”**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, elemental!siblings, OOC, miss typo

#28DaysDrabbleChallenge day 8 : prompt #13 “ **Stalker** ” dari **Mimi Taufan** dan prompt #14 “ **Arti Bunga** ” dari **Miyu Valina Raggs**

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

 

“Hei, Gempa, minggir dikit dong. Aku nggak kelihatan.”

 

“Jangan berisik, kak Taufan. Nanti kita ketahuan.”

 

“Makanya geser.”

 

Orang-orang memandang heran dua kakak-beradik kembar yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah mesin penjual minuman dengan mata tak lepas memandang seseorang yang tengah berada di sebuah toko bunga tak jauh dari mereka.

 

“Saya beli sebuket tulip merah ini ya, bu.” Seorang pemuda lain dengan wajah menyerupai mereka terlihat tengah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya untuk ditukarkan dengan sebuket bunga.

 

“Tuh, kan, apa kubilang. Kak Hali mau kencan! Lihat, dia beli bunga,” Taufan menatap lekat gerak-gerik sang kakak dengan wajah menyeringai.

 

“Hmm ... kalau tidak salah bahasa bunga tulip merah artinya pernyataan cinta,” kata Gempa setelah berpikir-pikir. “Mungkinkah ...”

 

“Kak Hali mau nembak cewek!”

 

Suara Taufan kali ini terlalu keras, membuat Halilintar yang baru saja hendak melangkah pergi menoleh. Gempa dan Taufan buru-buru menarik diri mereka untuk kembali bersembunyi. Gempa mendelik pada kakak keduanya yang hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk pipi.

 

Keduanya kemudian menutup mulut rapat-rapat sambil berharap Halilintar tidak akan menghampiri mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Gempa memberanikan diri untuk mengintip. Ia mendesah lega saat tak melihat kehadiran kakak sulungnya di mana pun.

 

“Sepertinya kak Halilintar sudah pergi,” ujar Gempa dengan suara berbisik.

 

“Apa? Dia pergi?” Taufan ikut melongokkan kepala dan melihat apa yang dikatan Gempa memang benar. “Kita harus segera menyusulnya, Gempa! Aku tak mau melewatkan momen berharga seperti ini. Ayo!” Taufan kemudian menyeret sang adik pergi, yang tentu saja diiringi protes keras.

 

“Tunggu dulu, kak Taufan! Mau sampai kapan kita mengikuti kak Halilintar terus? Kita sudah menguntitnya sejak tiga hari lalu!” kata Gempa.

 

“Makanya kita harus terus melanjutkan misi ini, Gempa. Masa kau tidak penasaran siapa yang membuat kak Hali bertingkah aneh belakangan ini? Dia seringkali pergi keluar dengan berpakaian rapi dan memakai parfum menyengat sampai sebotol! Dan barusan dia membeli bunga, pasti dia punya pacar, Gempa.”

 

“Tapi kita kan tidak boleh mencampuri urusan kak Halilintar ...”

 

“Kita ini adik kembarnya, tentu saja kita harus ikut campur. Kau mau kita mendapat kakak ipar yag jelek dan jahat hanya karena kita tidak mau mencari tahu?”

 

“Kakak ipar?” Gempa terlihat geli dengan pemikiran Taufan yang sudah sejauh itu. Mereka masih 16 tahun, mana mungkin Halilintar sudah akan menikah dan membuat mereka memiliki kakak ipar? “Tapi kak Taufan, kak Halilintar ‘kan cuma ...”

 

“Ah, sudahlah Gempa. Kau ikuti saja perkataanku,” Taufan membungkam protes Gempa yang akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Ia kemudian celingukan ke sana-kemari untuk mencari sosok sang kakak. “Sekarang yang penting kita harus menemukan kak Hali kembali. Kira-kira dia ke mana ya?”

 

“Kalian mencariku?”

 

Taufan dan Gempa membeku. Mereka menolehkan leher dengan gerakan patah-patah dan mendapati Halilintar yang tengah tersenyum lebar di belakang mereka dan menelan ludah. Halilintar tersenyum berarti malapetaka besar akan segera datang.

 

“E-eh, kak Hali ...” ucap Taufan sambil tertawa gemetar. “Kak Hali sedang apa di sini?”

 

“Kalian sendiri sedang apa?” tanya Halilintar dengan suara berbahaya.

 

“Ka-kami cuma sedang jalan-jalan, kok! Iya, kan, Gempa?”

 

“I-iya, kak. Aku dan kak Taufan sedang jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar ...” Gempa berusaha tersenyum sewajar mungkin, namun malah terlihat seperti tengah meringis.

 

“Oh, jalan-jalan ya ...” Halilintar mengangguk-angguk. “Kalian ... tidak sedang mengikutiku, ‘kan?”

 

“Nggak, kok, kak! Beneran, deh! Sumpah!” Taufan dan Gempa melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka panik, berharap sang kakak percaya dengan kebohongan mereka yang (sangat) tidak meyakinkan.

 

“Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu ...”

 

“Kalau begitu kami mau pulang dulu, kak! Sampai jumpa di rumah nanti!”

 

Kali ini Gempa yang menyeret Taufan pergi, yang tentu saja tidak mendapat protes apa pun. Segera saja mereka telah menghilang ditelan padatnya kerumunan orang di kota, sementara Haliintar hanya memandang mereka dengan ekspresi bingung dan penuh tanya.

 

.

.

.

 

“Ah, Haliintar. Kau sudah membeli apa yang kuminta?” tanya Gopal was-was saat Halilintar akhirnya muncul.

 

“Ya, ini buket tulip merah seperti yang kau minta,” kata Halilintar seraya menyerahkan buket yang dipegangnya.

 

“Terima kasih banyak, Hali! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!”

 

“Ya, ya, ya,” balas Halilintar malas. “Nah, aku sudah menemanimu kencan selama beberapa hari. Hari ini kau harus berani melakukannya sendiri! Aku tidak mau lagii ikut campur dengan urusan seperti ini,” sungutnya.

 

“Ehehe, maaf, maaf,” Gopal cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya malu. “Kalau begitu doakan aku berhasil hari ini ya!”

 

“Oke. Berjuanglah kalau begitu.”

.

.

.

fin


End file.
